Dragons Comeback
by narutenten08
Summary: The night kyuubi came to konoha it did more that terrorize the village it awakened a power that the world has never seen for over a melinia. Join Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee as they travil the elemintal nations looking for the greatist fight ever. Naru/Ten Sasu/Ino Lee/Ayam
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Greetings this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me. Ok this is a naruto DBZ crossover and my typing skills are not that great)**

**Narutenten does not own naruto or DBZ**

**Prolog**

It was another glorious day in konoha, the sun was shining, and the birds were flying. While the streets were empty… huh? That's right today was the day of the final rounds of the chunin exams. Naruto was currently in the fighter's box right next to his friend Shikimaru Nara while waiting for a certain teme.

Naruto was pacing as he waited for his teammate/rival "man where the heck can that teme be, I mean come on even shikimaru's match was long enough for him to get here by now?"

Shikimaru sighed and said, "Calm down naruto he'll be here just wait."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched from his friend's lack of enthusiasm then he remembered this is shikimaru that he's talking about. Naruto no more thought that then a gust of wind blew from the stadium scattering the leaves around the park. Chuckling to himself Naruto shouted down, "About time you got here I was starting to worry." The stands were going nuts because Sasuke finally showed up for his match with the sand shinobi sibaku no gaara.

Their Jounin sensei, a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake chuckled to the ref and said, "You wouldn't believe the traffic, so did Sauske loose by forfeit."

The ref chuckled and responded, "No we had to postpone your match TWICE. The Hokage thought Sauske was taking up your bad habits but he made it."

The ref for the exam came up to them and asked. "Name?"

Looking up at him the boy said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

Once Kakashi was out of the way the two boys stared each other down. Sasuke got into a loose fighting stance, one that got a reaction from his sensei. Guy, Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival looked to him funny, "Kakashi my hip young rival pardon me for asking but what kind of stance is young Sasuke taking by chance because I've never come across it."

Kakashi looked just as shocked and replied, "Don't look at me, I didn't teach him that."

Looking confused the genin sitting next to them were trying to get some sort of clue.

Ino Yamanaka asked, "Well if you didn't teach him it then who did?"

Sakura Haruno just gave a passive look and replied, "Who cares Sasuke-kun will win no matter who he faces especially Naruto-baka."

Turning to here one time friend now rival ino asked, "What do you mean by that? What about Naruto, I mean he is a baka but he is still your teammate."

Turning to Ino she just scoffed and replied, "I'll never see him as more than an obstacle keeping me from my precious Sasuke-kun."

In the kage booth hirozuken sarutobi, the Saidame Hokage of Konoha, Sat beside the Youdaime Kazekage watching the fights. Unknown to the most the Youdaime was actually Orouchimaru, or as I like to call him hebi-teme, was watching with fascination of what his future body's stance.

"That is a particularly different stance that I've ever saw, Do you know what it is Hokage-dono?"

"No, this is the first time I've seen this style Kazekage-dono."

"I wonder where he picked it up because were I'm looking from it looks like he's leaving himself open."

"Hmm…let's wait and see how thins turns Kazekage-dono?

"Fine Hokage-dono."

Down in the arena Sasuke was looking at Gara Impassive as if he were board. "Well, Well, it seems that sasuke is going to show himself." Said naruto to no one in particular, hearing him shikimaru turned to his friend with a critical gaze before his eyes widened before going back to normal with a smirk. Seeing the smirk naruto faced shikimaru with a critical gaze then smirked as well and asked, "How long?"

Shikimaru turned back to sasuke, "For about 3 Years give or take a couple months."

Naruto was impassive for a second before bursting out laughing. When he finally calmed down he turned to shikimaru and said, "You really were one of the few that found out."

Now it was shikimaru that had a surprised face before the other Konoha shinobi came up with a nod of his head he replied, "How long did you know that I knew?"

Naruto was quick to think before he replied, "Same as Shikimaru."

While this was going on Kankuro and his sister Temari were eavesdropping on the conversation. Kankuro asked his sister, "What are those to talking about?" Temari replied, "How should I know stupid I'm just as lost as you."

While this was going on in the arena sauske was waiting before long Gara got impatient and with a quick fluid motion drew out his sand. For a second nobody moved as the sand came around sauske blocking him from view as the spectators and citizens of konoha were on the verge of a heart attack for their last loyal Uchiha only for the sound of flesh meeting flesh followed by an explosion. Turning to Gara, or at least were Gaara was only to find sasuke with him arm extended looking bored. Sasuke said in a monotone voice, "Is that all, because if it is then you have no chance of defeating me." Everyone was floored at the fact that not only was he able to get out of Gaara's desert coffin but to get around his sand shield was unheard of. When the dust settled gaara was wedged in the wall with a spider-web crack all around him. Looking up with anger filled eyes he stared at the now bored Uchiha thinking to himself how was he able to get to me? In the stands similar thoughts were going through the crowd while the jounin were still trying to keep up. Kakashi turned to Guy as he turned to him, "I didn't teach him that and besides he wasn't that fast during training." Guy looked at his rival with a frown and asked, "If this is what he is truly capable of then why was he hiding himself from the rest of us?" Kakashi grimaced at the only possibility "_He never wanted us to find out but why now of all times?"_ Looking down in the arena Kakashi had more questions than answers.

"If this is all you've got then forfeit because there is no way you can bet me as I am now." As if answering the unasked question Sasuke put in hands in the release seal before strange markings started to flow from his forehead down all over his body. All around the arena the jounin were tense for obvious reasons, suddenly his body began to shimmer signifying a genjutsu, when it stopped sasuke looked different. His hair was spiky (but still shaped like a ducks backside) with the bangs still outlining his face, but that wasn't the noticeable thing it was his mussels from what everyone could see they were more defined and thick (**MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE**) causing blushes on most of the kunoichi in the arena. Sauske looked up with a smile and said, "Finally, that was becoming a hassle to keep up. Now, to quote my Outto-chan lets go wild." That was the last thing gaara heard before sasuke blurred out of existence and reappeared inside his defense before gaara was sent through the wall all the way to the other side then coming to a stop.

When the dust cleared sasuke was seen standing with a smirk before he turned to everyone and yelled, "NEXT." Unfortunately his victory was cut short by a cry of **"BLOOD, THIS IS MY BLOOD…AHAAAAAAHA" **In the stands everyone was freaking out from the cry before there was suddenly white feathers flowing down from the sky putting people to sleep.

Rock Lee who had been watching sauske fight for the first time in a long time couldn't keep the smile off his face as he reminisced, before it was cut short. Sensing the enemy attack and the upcoming fight he decided to… stretch his legs so to speak. It was the blood flowing through his veins, placing his hands in the same seal focusing of his release witch caught the attention of his sensei. "Lee what are you….." He never got to finish as Lee was covered in a blinding light like sauske before it died down everyone who saw sauske was gaping in shock at the fact lee did the exact same thing. Guy looked at his apprentice and asked, "Lee is that…You?" Looking up from his new look. Lee now had spiky wild hair (much like naruto) going in every direction, his green body outfit was gone (Thank Kami), it was replaced by a black skin tight muscle shirt with a green vest over top. Long black shinobi pants with a kunai and shuriken holster, Black fingerless gloves with black shinobi sandals. Chuckling to himself, Lee saw everyone's reaction and smiled before becoming serious. Before anyone could say something he vanished and reappeared only to vanish again. The sounds explosions were heard before bodies of the enemy ninja were seen indented all over the floor and walls.

When lee reappeared he smiled and gave his good guy pose before shouting, "GUY SENSEI, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU SOONER BUT IT WAS FOR THE BEST NOW I CAN FIGHT WITHOUT RESTRICTIONS." To say people were stunned would be like saying Tsunade likes sake. After coming out of his stupor Guy turned to his student and said, "When this is over I expect a full explanation."

"HAI, GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE" Followed by that accursed beach sunset genjutsu

Naruto when he saw the genjutsu smirked and thought, "_Finally some excitement, it was getting a little boring around here."_ However his joy was short lived as the Kage booth exploded catching his attention. Frowning naruto jumped down to the arena to talk to sauske who was still looking at the gaping hole in the stadium wall. Looking over his shoulder to see naruto he heard, "went a little overboard didn't ya' teme?" Shaking his head but never taking his eyes of the hole he replied, "No, not really" Shaking his head naruto looked at the kage booth to see the barrier. Frowning he turned to sauske and asked, "Flip you for it?" Looking at his surrogate little brother like he just grew a second head he replied, "No way this fight is mine and mine alone, go help Hokage-san with his fight this one's mine dobe." Shaking his head in disappointment he said, "Fine I was just wondering if you wanted another round with hebi-teme is all, but if you insist take care of Gaara now and don't play to rough." Gaining an eyebrow twitch he thought, "_Must not kill oto-chan promised Okaa-chan to watch him, must not break promise."_ As sasuke was leaving to take care of gaara naruto finally made it to the roof where he saw a squad of Anbu unable to help the Hokage. Looking around the barrier naruto noticed it was double but before he could inspect it further one of the Anbu shouted, "STAY AWAY, DO NOT TOUCH THE BARRIOR." Looking around he saw Hokage-Jiji trapped inside. Smirking to himself naruto looked and asked, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Laughter could be heard follow by a scoff, turning to look he saw orouchimaru with an evil glint in his eyes as he gave a come get me motion.

Laughing lightly naruto brought his hands in the same sign causing the group to stare as naruto started gaining the seals over his body the same way sasuke and lee did. When the illusion fell everyone stared wide eyed and slack jawed, naruto's body went through a major overhaul. He gained another three inches as well as losing all his baby fat, His outfit consisted of a black skintight no sleeve vest with nothing underneath, long dark orange shinobi pants with black highlights. On his wrists ere black gauntlets, his head-band was around his waist like a belt with black boot, but the thing that everyone was staring at was the long blond monkey tail waving freely behind him. Smiling at everyone's reaction he asked, "What? Something on my face?" Causing everyone to sweat drop and face plant.

**(A/N finally done well here ya go so please read and review and don't hold back I like criticism **

**See ya soon dreamers hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Welcome back to the next installment of Dragons Comeback. To those of you have started to follow this story, THANK YOU, and yes this is going to be different than the rest of the Dragon ball Z and Naruto crossover. To answer your questions NO, Naruto, Sauske and Lee will Not be the Ultimate invincible warriors. They will have setbacks but lets just say you will have to follow to see how they do.)**

**Chapter 2: Dragons Return**

**Previously on Dragons Comeback**

Everyone was stund as they looked at the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki. Looking at everyone's stund faces and asked, "What, something on my face." As everyone sweet-drooped and face-planted.

**Now:**

The Hokage looked at Naruto and thought _when has naruto looked like that? _As he along with everyone else looked on as Naruto started inspection the beerier before his eyes landed on a redhead inside the beerier and his eyes widened before he slowly walked over and spoke in a stutter, "Ta-Tatuya, is that re-really you?"

Tatuya looked at the little jerk in front of her before he said something that caused her to stiffen, "Are you Tatuya Uzumaki?" To say she was stunned would be an understatement. She took a good look at the boy in front of her and as she looked she saw a familiar figure overlapping him, "Dad?"

Narrowing his eyes he turned to Orouchimaru and screamed, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU HEBI-TEME, WHY IS MY SISTER HERE WORKING FOR YOU!" Orouchimaru chuckled and spoke, "Kukuku, my my, my dear naruto-kun, to think you found out about her, how unfortunate now I will have to kill her and you." Ending in a serious tone as he turned to his sensei and spoke, "I'll take care of you sensei then I'll take care of the Nine-tailed brat."

Turning to his now proclaimed sister he closed his eyes and felt extended his senses before opening them with narrowed eyes and held his hand out as a ball of energy catching everyone's attention. "Hold still sis and I'll take care of Hebi-teme's hickey." Before anyone could say anything he reared his hand back and released the ball of energy towards her before she suddenly felt pain throughout her body. As she cried out in pain her only thought was _he's alive, he's really alive. That teme if I wasn't bound to him by this occurrced seal then I could have been there for my brother. _After what seemed like an eternity Tatuya suddenly opened her mouth as a ball of darkness came flying out before it turned into smoke taking the figure of Orouchimaru letting out a scream before dissipating.

Shock, that was the only thing that anyone would describe what they just saw as orouchimaru went from shock to anger as he saw the curse-seal on her neck burn red before it dissipated from her not even leaving a mark on her. Tatuya's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to collapse only to land in Naruto's arms. Looking at his sister he narrowed his eyes twards the hebi-teme and before anyone could say otherwise he created a kage-bushin to take her to the hospital. The beerier started to glow before it collapsed in causing the other three to go to their master's side. The one with many arms asked, "My Lord what are your orders?" Seeing no other option he said without taking his eyes off of his sensei, "Keep them occupied while deal with my dear Sarutobi-sensei." However before that could happen naruto turned to the three and started walking towards them and spoke to the hokage, "Don't worry about these three but would you mind if you saved me a piece of Hebi-teme Hokage-Jiji?"

The Hokage sat there for a second processing what he just heard, Tatuya was alive so was there a chance that his other sister was as well? Turning to Naruto he gave him a stern look that said, "When this is over you and me are going to discuss what this is all about." Laughing sheepishly while rubbing his head he gave a nod in understanding. Afterward naruto lead the three to a separate location while the anbu helped the hokage.

Meanwhile in the village the streets were littered with the bodies of the enemy shinobi while in the middle of the pile was Lee as he looked around the pile wile numerous shinobi looked on in wonder as he looked like he was bored out of his mind. "Cripes, can't there be any stronger opponents these guys are all weaklings." Suddenly a voice that lee instantly recognized said, "These are just the small fry that are used as cannon fodder, the real challenge will come in the next wave, but before that mind telling me how you came to taking down all this enemy nin?" Lee looked at him and smiled and simply said, "I used the flames of youth." The reaction was priceless as Ibiki suddenly got an eye-brow twitch and responded, "Oh great your Guy's student aren't you." Before lee could answer a great rumbling was heard causing all eyes to turn to see a giant three headed snake, but before anyone could respond lee suddenly shouted, "YOUSH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE FINNALY PROOVEN THAT THOSE WHO WAIT SHALL RECEIVE THERE GREATES REWARDS!" and vanished followed by sudden explosion and a hiss of pain. Everyone who saw this was wide eyed and slack jawed wile a shinobi asked Ibiki, "Did he really just take down that summoning?" With the same amount of disbelieving in his voice he replied, "I think he did, just what the…" He never finished as another explosion was heard. As lee was taking down the summoning he noticed that there were some civilians who hadn't made it to the shelter. Looking over he saw that one of the civilians was a certain ramen stand owners daughter, what he saw caused him to stop in his tracks for a second as he saw her surrounded by a group of enemy shinobi, narrowing his eyes he immediately stopped his pounding on the snake and took off towards the enemy.

Ayame was not having a good day, first there was an enemy attack by their allies then, she got separated from her father, now she was surrounded by enemy nin and the way they were looking at her was enough to know what they had in mind to do with her. Closing her eyes as she backed away from them she suddenly felt a wall behind her and realization that she was cornered. Taking a step back she waited for the inevitable but it never came opening her eyes she saw the back of a familiar shinobi as she heard him say, "You will not touch this delicate flower for I the blue beast Rock Lee shall stop you." Blushing a bright red at his words she herd the enemy say, "Who does he think he is" "Come on Lord Orouchimaru is waiting we need to take care of this now." Spoke the leader of the group. However their boasting was cut short as lee vanished only to reappear with his fist in the stomach of the apparent leaders gut. The hit was so hard his fist looked like it was coming out his back. Shock, the others looked on in utter shock before lee dispatched them without difficulty. Turning around he looked at ayame and said in a sincere voice that if anyone who knew him would have done a double take, "Are you alright my Lady?" The blush on her face said it all before she regained her bearing and said in a stutter, "I-I, Y-Yea thank you Lee-kun." Before blushing at the realization she called him kun. Smiling at her he helped her to her feet then without warning he picked her up bridal style and took off for the shelter earning a very hinata like "EEP" from ayame. When they arrived he put her down then turned to leave only to hear her ask him to wait, when he turned around he received a surprising kiss from her as she backed away with a blush and said, "Thank you for saving me." As she turned and left a blushing like crazy lee as he waited till she was gone before jumping into the air and shouting "WAHOOO." His good mood was cut short when an earthquake shook the entire village, turning to look where the quake came from he sweat-dropped and said in a deadpan voice, "That lucky teme got to fight that, well at least I get to fight a summon." Only to sweat-drop as a giant frog was sitting on the three headed snake. Eyebrow-twitching lee said, "So much for my ultimate fight facing a giant summoning, oh man I haven't been this disappointed since naruto's birthday party last year when him and Sasuke decided to see which one was the strongest and decided to not tell me until it was all over, come to think of it they still haven't repaid me for that." Looking around he started to think about the kiss that ayame gave him. Unfortunately he was brought out of his thoughts by a passing shinobi that yelled, "Hay you, what are you doing we still have enemy nin entering the village, hurry up and help out where you can." Breaking him of his thoughts he took off to try and help where he needed to.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was having the greatest time of his life, well second the first was when lee and himself went all out and wound up creating a lake as well as a river from there last spar. When he first went after Gaara he found him being taken away by his siblings causing him to eyebrow-twitch at them. I mean come on he got around gaara's ultimate defense and they think they can get away from me. It only took a couple of minutes only for Temari to get in his way. She wasn't as bad as he originally thought as he dispatched her easily, wind or no wind. Then there was makeup-boy causing sauske to think that this was getting old fast. It was lucky that shino decided that was a good time to show up and dispatch kankuro for him. Now here he was taking on Gaara in his full released form, and he was annoyed, no annoyed was a mild understatement, why you ask. Every time he tried to get close to gaara he found his way blocked by a wall of sand, and he decided that this wasn't getting anywhere so he landed on the ground and thought, "_Ok, plan B, Take him down with my ultimate move, now just need a distraction to gain the Ki for the attack." _As if answering his plea Lee showed up and started taking on the giant sand raccoon. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth he started to gather the needed energy while lee distracted the demon.

Lee was going through the village and when he saw that the leaf's forces were, he knew somehow that sasuke needed help so with that in mind he left for the battlefield. Finding sasuke and seeing the look on his face he knew what he needed and decided to help out as best as he could and that was as a distraction. Upon feeling sasuke getting ready to release the attack he was building, he decided that it was time to get out of the way when he heard, "Galic Gun" as a purple beam of energy flew over lee's head and into the rampaging biju. Landing on the ground next to sasuke, Lee started walking with him towards the now downed gaara, while at the same time striking a conversation. "So what happened in the village while I was dealing with Mr. Sandman?" "Not much, just some summoning's going on a rampage as well as some low ranking nin trying to take down our nin, not to mention my first kiss." Lee saying that last part near a whisper but unfortunately for lee, sauske heard every word. Smirking he turned to lee and said to him, "Well now, it seems our little lee is growing up, so who was she cause I doubt you would let just anyone kiss you?" Lee had a blush that made him look like a tomato and asked, "Sasuke, please don't tell naruto because he will probrobly try to kill me." Sasuke looked like he was going to respond only to hear a groan from ahead of them, turning to face them he saw gaara in the middle of a clearing covered in blood. Upon seeing the two coming towards him he started to fear that they were coming to kill him. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME. I WILL NOT BE DENIDE MY EXISTENCE!" Upon hearing this the two boys turned to each other before lee said, "Gaara, we are not here to kill you. We came here to talk to you to try and find out why you tried to kill me when I was in the hospital?" Hearing this gaara calmed down looking at them and told them about his life at the end sasuke turned to him and told him about naruto and the truth about what he is. Sasuke said, "So you see it doesn't matter when you try to live for yourself but when you find those that you can truly say are precious to you then you truly become strong." Gaara looked at the two before him and saw that they were speaking the truth and thought, "_Is that what makes them strong, protection what is precious to you, but is there anyone that I can call precious." _It was then that Temari and Kankuro, who both looked like they went through the shredder came and blocked off Sasuke and Lee before Gaara said, "Temari, Kankuro where leaving, I'm done." Both couldn't believe that not only does gaara look down but so defeated before they replied and left. Before they could breathe easy however an explosion occurred back toward the village and both had one thought "Naruto" before they both headed back towards the village.

With Naruto: A few minutes prior to gaara's defeat

Naruto just arrived in the middle of the exam stadium with the three bodyguards in tow preventing his excape (If only they knew). When he arrived in the arena they surrounded him on three sides. Looking at them with half-lid eyes he responded by yawning. Growling the big one decided that he was being mocked so he charged only for his hand to be caught like it was nothing then he lost the air in his lings from the knee to his gut, followed up with an elbow to his back leaving a body-print in the ground. "Now would you be so kind as to tell me what your names are!?" It was more of a statement than a question, as the two that were waiting for an opening looked at each other then back to naruto and said, "We don't talk to dead men." As if answering the unasked question he turned to them and said, "So be it, I just wanted to know what your name was to put on your tombstone." Before blurring out of existence, the last thing the saw was a yellow blur before pain set in, the darkness took them over.

Chuckling to himself he looked up to the roof of the stadium to start thinking that this was too easy. Taking a step forward only to stop because his body wasn't responding, looking around he heard a voice, "You thought that you could defeat us so easily yet you know nothing about us now you are done for" looking left he saw the face of one of the guys that was left of him, attached to his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Is this it, because I have someplace to be and this is just annoying." Stunned the guy said, "Annoying, I'll show you annoying." After saying this he tried to start something but found a wall of resistance then it started to freak him out naruto chuckled then said with an look that said," Your in deep s#%t" "Your about to find out the thing that I have been saving for your boss." Suddenly the wind seemed to be gaining strength before naruto began to growl, that growl turned into a roar then an aura of red energy started to glow around him. Suddenly naruto's body began to grow and expand while his hair began taking on a reddish glow while his eyerisis were white as if he had none. While this was going on the hitchhiker was screaming bloody murder causing those in the arena to see he growing red light then the light became too much for them and they shielded their eyes before it died down and now naruto was seen from everyone. His hair turned blood red while his body gained muscle that made him look like a body builder, his eye color went from blue to a deep green, the vest he had on was split open to show his muscled chest and six pack abs. Giving a chuckle he clenched his fists before screaming then his body glowed while the passenger suddenly started to gain a red aura before it started to disappear. When it died down he flew, yea FLEW up to the fight between the sannin and the hokage. Upon reaching them he chuckled and said, "My turn, right Jiji." The hokage chuckled to naruto then said, "By all means." Naruto smiled and turned to Orouchimaru and chuckled to started to power up but before he could start anything he had to dodge a barrage of kunai as an anbu. Turning to naruto he chuckled and said, "You may have gotten the best of me now boy, but this is not the end." Then they both disappeared in a swirl of flames.

When the battle was over naruto turned to the hokage and powered down while chuckling nervously and said, "I'm in trouble art I Jiji?" The hokage chuckled and said, "Big time my boy, big time."

**(A/N: hay guys I'm back and here is the next chapter so for those of you reading thank you. Now the next chapter will be the explanation on how Naruto, Sasuke and Lee has obtained these abilities as well as a surprise twist so to those who are reading keep your nose clean. I also have a Naruto/D. Crossover in the making as well as a Naruto/Gundam Seed/00 Crossover. Just a little loger to get the setup for this story then I'll start one or the other first. If you would please during the review tell me witch would be the better story to start?**

**Thank you for the Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Greetings to all you fanfic lovers. Here's narutenten08 with another chapter for you. To those of you that reviewed,**

**hypersreak: That was Sasuke that was thinking about naruto and how he made a promise, that promise….sorry but you'll have to read to find out.**

**To Ryuujin96: Thank you for the spelling, sometimes I get ahead of myself and don't think about the proper spelling of names, so thank you for the BIG help.**

**Now to answer the unasked question this chapter will explain about how the boys got their power as well as a twist that nobody will see coming.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DRAGONBALL Z THEY HAVE BEEN MADE ALREADY…..DARN!**

**CHAPTER 3: REVILATIONS**

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office as well as his two 'brothers' waiting for the old fire shadow to speak. It had been three day's since hebi-teme had orchestrated the assault on the leaf with the sands help. Sitting behind his desk he took a drag of his pipe as the smoke came out he asked the only thing that could think to ask, "How?"

Naruto smirked and was about to answer when Sauske beat him to it, "There a blood-line ability that was awakened when we were born."

Eye-brow twitching, Naruto was about to speak only to have Lee beat him to it, "In order for you to know what happened you will need to hear the whole story and I doubt that the council will take to kindly to what were about to say." Looking at naruto with a grim expression.

Sarutobi looked for a second before he yelled, "ANBU" when four masked figures entered he ordered, "Have the council ready in the chambers in half an hour, and if their late they will be executed." Bowing to the Hokage the four left. While they sat Sarutobi let out a sigh and thought, "_I'm getting too old for this…" _He was brought out of his mussing as naruto stood and was prepared to leave when the door's burst open revealing an irritated Kakashi and a panting Guy with Tenten and Neji looking like they've been dragged for half a mile

Turning to the Hokage Kakashi said in an annoyed voice, "My apology's Hokage-sama but Guy said that you were meeting with his student today and since two of them are mine as well we were wondering if you could allow us to sit in on this discussion."

Looking at the boys in thought he complied with a nod then they all headed for the council chambers. When they arrived they were greeted to the site of the civilians murmuring among themselves, but all stopped when their leader walked in followed by the genin and their instructors. Looking up Homura and Koharu looked on with disgust when naruto walked in along with the majority of the civlilian council. Upon sitting in their proper seat the hokage told the three to stand to the side until you were called, as they did the jounin and team Guy stood off to the side till this mess was straightened out.

"You have been gathered here to discuss what transpired during the invasion, along with the new looks that three of our genin currently have so I will now let them have the floor." The hokage started but no more than those words left his mouth the yelling started

"The Demon has corrupted the Uchiha-sama"

"He needs to be dealt with before he gets to powerful"

"He should have been killed long ago"

They were all silenced by a massive amount of KI from the three boys' that they were just talking about. "That's enough, stop before you give someone a heart attack." The old shadow yelled.

Reluctantly the three stopped but the glare was enough to halt the civilians from starting a shouting match again. "Now then that that is out of the way, would you three kindly explain how it is you came by these powers of yours and why you never told us you could do such things?"

Sauske, who was leaning against the wall spoke in a dangerous and sarcastic tone, "The reaction from the council wasn't enough to explain?"

The council was beside themselves, surly the great Uchiha hasn't fallen for the demon's trick has he. Naruto by then walked forward with his tail swishing behind him and said, "In order for you to understand what has happened to us you will have to go back to the day I was born."

The Hokage lost all color in his face when he heard this, but before he could say anything Lee spoke, "I'm afraid that naruto is getting ahead of himself and we don't need to go that far just yet. The truth is that you need to go back to about a six months before the Uchiha massacre."

That caused a few people to take an interest, Shikaku Nara the father of Shikimaru asked, "What does the Uchiha massacre have to do with this?"

Naruto said, "Plenty, it was that day that I found out the truth about my heritage as well as the reason why the bigots wanted to kill me."

Sarutobi paled when he heard this and was about to send team Guy out, but a quick glare from Naruto stopped that. Lee continued, "Back then we didn't know each other but on day an anbu in a Wessel mask came and told me that there was something that I needed to hear. So I went with them to the uchiha district where I met Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Sasuke's mother Mokoto Uchiha."

"Mom decided that it was time that the three of us were united considering the fact all three of our mothers were friends. When I first got there my brother was walking up with these two then my mom told us some things….."

FLASHBACK

A six year old Sasuke, Naruto and seven year old Lee were sitting in a park looking at a sorrowful looking Mokoto. Behind here was an anbu in a Wessel mask looking around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. When the cost was clear she began to speak, "Oh, look how big you three have gotten, I just wish that you could have grown up together like you were supposed to."

Naruto looked confused the only reason he was here was because Wessel was one of the anbu that he knew he could trust. He looked at said anbu as he took his mask off and said to his mother, "We can catch up later, right now were short on time remember?"

Mokoto nodded as she handed the three a scroll as she did she said, "Now I know this is sudden but I need you to close your eyes for a second because there is something on you that I need to make sure is still working properly."

The three looked at each other and after a nod for Naruto they closed them whle they were closed Mokoto was going through a series of hand-seals before the boys were covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared the tree opened their eyes and saw their changes but before they had a chance to freak out she started to explain, "Now as you can see you are all three identical in a cousin sort of way. Now to explain, six years ago a great fox came and rampaged through the city when this happened some-deity decided it would be fun to meddle in our affairs and well….(She was covered in smoke and reviled that she too had a monkey tail causing the boys eyes to widen). There were three of us together at the time because we were welcoming you, Naruto into the world."

Naruto looked in aw then realization struck on his face but before he could ask Mokoto beat him to it, "Yes, I do know who your parents are Naruto, and they would be furious with the way the village they sacrificed their lives to protect was treating you like this, You mother was a red head named Kushina Uzumaki, While your father was…..the Yodaime hokage, Miniato Namikaze."

Silence then Naruto began to cry, he wasn't alone he had a father and a mother and they didn't abandon him like everyone thought. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder she gave a warm smile then it turned grim as she continued, "That night someone came with the fox and attacked your mother to keep your father occupied while the beast ran amok in the village. When your father left I tried to keep your mother together but sadly she died from worry about you. It was then that the deity appeared and told us of a way to help our village and with a bit of reluctance we finally agreed. Had we known you three would have been infected as well we wouldn't of accepted. Anyway during the fight, Lee's mother Leala and myself were helping Minato try to weaken the great beast but all was lost until your father did the only thing he could…..he sealed it away, in you."

Realization dawned on his face, that was why everyone hated him that was why nobody liked him and in a week moment he blurted out, "I'm the fox" only to be pulled into a hug from Mokoto. At first he stiffened but then he heard her say, "NO, YOU ARE NOT AND DO NOT SAY THAT AGAIN, UNDERSTAND YOUNG MAN!" Whimpered a little he nodded his head and thought, "_Note to self, do __NOT__ make her mad"_

When they finally separated the other two looked on then they both walked forward and Lee said, "From now on, you're our brother and nobody will tell us different."

Nodding in agreement Sasuke said, "Yea, but could you at lease loose the orange, it's a little distracting."

Giggling was heard and the three turned to Mokoto who saw their looks and replied, "His father was given the name the Yellow flash, while his mother gained the name the Red Hot habanero. Put those colors together and what do you get?"

The three said together, "Orange" then they looked at each other then laughed, for the next six months the three trained together to try out their new abilities.

END FLASHBACK

Shock, pure and utter shock, which was the look on everyone's face. Tsume Inuzuka was the first to break out of her stupor and said, "WOW, some story" everyone else could only nod. Inoiuchi Yamanaka was next that asked, "That would explain it but I still don't get why you haven't told anyone about these abilities?"

Naruto sighed and responded, "The week prior to the massacre, Itachi was supposed to be sent with Shunsui but was held back when he saw me and Lee spar get out of hand and took us to the hospital."

Sasuke was about to speak when a new voice beat him to it, "Since you are divulging that does that mean his mission was successful?"

Everyone turned to the speaker and were shocked it was non-other than Danzo. Raising an eye-brow, Shibi Aburame asked what was on everyone's mind, "What do you know about this Danzo, and why didn't you tell us this before?"

Giving a sigh he turned to Sarutobi and spoke, "The mission that those two were sent on was for me as an information gathering trip. Unfortunately it didn't go as planned when Itachi finally caught up to Shunsui he looked like he was on deaths door. By the time he got back to the village it was too late, we were unable to save him but he was able to tell us something about the mission he was sent on. For security reasons I'm not allowed to go into detail about the mission but I can say this, it was to help the village."

Sasuke took over from there and said, "After that weird things started to happen around the complex."

"Weird, weird how?" A civilian councilman asked

Sasuke responded, "Chair's moving on their own, lamps turning on in the middle of the night and some of our chakra sensors were going haywire. During this time people started to act a little weird, it wasn't until mom started to that we figured it out but by then it was too late and about half the clan was abducted."

Gasps were heard all around and Chozuka Akamichi asked, "How were they taken if there were people still there?"

Naruto answered, "Some kind of white monsters were able to absorb the chakra of their victims then take their place to make it look like nothing was wrong. When Mokoto was taken the imposter saw us together and mistakenly called me the Kyuubi by mistake." Smirking to the council that it was because of that blunder they found out what was wrong. "Eventually we were able to find the people that were taken but unfortunately a lot of the clan was wiped out. Mokoto was wounded but survived, at least I think? Itachi said he had to go on a long-term mission and that in order for this plan to work he needed a cover and because the clan had been whipped out that he could use it as a cover."

Sarutobi asked with a hint of anger, "And you didn't bother to tell me this WHY?"

Danzo responded, "Itachi was sent on a undercover assignment, originally the task was to steal the forbidden scroll but when the clan was killed then it was then that the task was given. Unfortunately, or fortunate the person behind the attack was part of the organization but has kept his mouth shut, so boys is Itachi coming back?"

Sasuke answered, "Yea, I got a letter that said to drop the disguise and show our real power. Thou it would have been better if we could of dropped our weights to."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Loose your weights, are ya kiddin. The last time you dropped them you wound up creating a lake and a canyon."

Everyone paled at this when Hiashi Hyuga asked, "You must be joking, right." Saying that last part to himself.

Lee chuckled nervously and responded, "Do you the disturbance that happed a little over two years ago north of the village?" Getting nods in response he continued, "How about the new Seto lake followed by the moku canyon?" Again getting nods in response before realization dawned on a few faces.

Tsume chuckled and said, "Well, what did you do?"

Her response was from Naruto, "Don't ask, after the fight they were so bruised and banged up that I had to take them to the hospital at the local village before bringing them back home." When he finished he sent Lee and Sasuke glares, Lee had the gall to look sheepish while Sasuke just stayed leaning against the wall.

Danzo continued, "Now there is also the fact that some Uchiha survived the catastrophe but from what my doctors said whatever or whoever took them out somehow erased their Sharingon from them and their bloodline is lost."

Shouts and Screams were heard before the Hokage finally restored peace. "Is there anything else you three would like to share with us, hm?"

Danzo seemed reluctant at first then with a nod from the three he continued, "Before Shunsui died he entrusted me with a task, to take his eyes and use one for the benefit for Konoha. (Removing the bandages to show the sharingon getting gasps from everyone there). Then afer that was done to take his other eye to his best friend that he would know what to do."

Growling was heard as everyone turned to Tsume who snarled, "What did he do with the other eye and you better tell us the truth or I sware….."

Lee walked forward catching everyone's attention as he closed his eyes and then opened them to everyone's shock including his teammates he had a sharingon that looked different than Kakashi's before anyone could say something both Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes and showed that they too had the same type.

Getting over his shock Shikaku asked, "What the, how do you all three have the same eyes?"

Lee answered, "After the massacre, Itachi came to us and told us all what he would be doing and not to worry. He also told us that Shunsui was killed and that he wanted to give us something as a last request of sorts. When we asked what he said, 'the gift of the sharingon to his three 'little brothers' was his greatest desire, he just wished he could see you three become great' then took the eye with some jutsu to transplant it into all three of us."

Shocked it was Inoichi who asked, "Since it's like Kakashi, you won't be able to give them to your children."

Chuckling Sasuke said, "Actually no, the technic he used was able to alter all three of our DNA so yea they'll be passed on to our children, any more questions because I would like to get my house ready for my brother's return?"

Nobody said anything and they took it as a sign they could, after they were gone they all thought the same thing "_Uh-oh"_

**(A/N: Yay I finished and boy was it long. Bet none of you saw that  
comeing didya hahaha next time Itachi returns but there will be a surprise for both Naruto and Lee. Also due to a virus infecting my computer every now and again, I'm going to only update once a week so you'll have to wait tell next weed for an update.**

**Later Readers and happy trails**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I'm back with another chapter, to answer one of your questions. Yes and no Danzo is not either good or bad he just stays in the dark. The only reason he knew was because Itachi was one of his operatives to go on the S-rank mission. Today will be the background work for the teams as well as Tsunades return to the leaf, now on with the story.)**

**I do NOT own Naruto or Dragon ball Z**

**Training days**

It has been week since the council meeting and nothing extraordinary happened in that time. Well, besides the council believing that they have the right to arrange a marriage between the boy's but luckily the Hokage was able to shoot those thought's down because there are more than two male members of the clan left so the council was out of luck for a while (well besides the fact if they don't produce an heir each by their 16th birthday they would be stuck with a no love marriage).

Sasuke Uchiha was currently was walking through his clan compound in deep thought when there was a loud **CRASH **that drew his attention. Looking up he watches his brother get sent through the air before landing hard on the ground. Shaking his head he knew exactly who was responsible for that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY BUTT LOOKS BIG YOU SCARFACE TWIT!" Came the reply from in the house. Standing in the doorway was a severally ticked off Tayuya (Thank you for the correction), the look she was sending Itachi was enough to freeze him stiff. '_I can face down an army of rough ninja but I can't face my girlfriend to save my life.'_ The reason she isn't cussing is because It turns out that the old hebi-teme designed a seal so that if Tayuya were to ever betray him she would always curse causing people to keep their distance, that is until naruto took a look at it.

That was another thing that changed, when Itachi finally came home with the help of himself and Lee he went straight to the hospital to see if what he was told about Tayuya was right and lo and behold the minute they see each other they lip locked. Turns out they had an off again on again relationship before old hebi-teme took her away, I'll never forget the look on his face that day, or the fight that nearly killed me.

Flash back….

Itachi was on the run from his former partner Kisame as well as two others, the mad bomber Deidara and the puppeteer Sasori. Itachi was panting as he hid behind a tree; '_just a few more minutes and they should be here,' _his train of thought was derailed as a giant bandaged blade nearly tore off his head.

"Hold still you traitor so I can shave ya." Kisame roared as he gave chace while Deidara was chucking his clay bombs from left and right.

"Art is an explosion!"

"No art is eternal"

"Explosion"

"Eternal"

While this was going on Itachi was dodging left and right between clay birds, snakes, centipedes, and puppets. Groaning at their antics Kisame jumped towards Itachi and was about to until.

"SOLAR FLAIR" a blinding flash of light temporarily blinded the missing ninja to allow Itachi a chance to breath.

"What kept you?"

"Sorry, the dobe wanted us to deliver a message."  
"YOUSH, MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL DEFEAT THESE PESTS!"

"Gee, and I thought you two were bad." Kisame said with a deadpan expression.

"Huh, did you say something fish face because I can turn you into art."

"Calm down Deidara and focus on our objective or I will shut you up forever." Sasori calmly said in his usual monotone self.

"Yea, yea keep your panties on ya overgrown piece of furniture and let me show you ART IS A BANG!"

The group of konoha ninja watched with a sweat-drop as they heard this. "Are you sure these guys are S-rank missing ninja, they don't look like much, but then again neither did the dobe the first time I meet him." Sasuke said with the last part being an afterthought.

Kisame decided he was going to start first charged at the group of ninja before Lee slammed his foot into the side of his head sending him through a few trees and away from the fight. "I will handle the fish-man while you fight the others."

Not waiting for a reply Lee took off after the blue menace that is Kisame. "Darn it, I wanted to fight him, oh well guess I'll just have to settle for one of you." Sasuke said as he went after the two remaining members of Akatsuke. After they were gone Itachi collapsed at the foot of a tree exhausted from his run, '_guess the rest is up to you'_ before he passed out.

**Lee vs. Kisame**

Lee ran through the destruction before having to dodge a swing of a sword. "Good reflexes brat, any slower and you would have lost your head."

Lee chuckled at that as he got into his fighting stance, "bring it on fish-face, I've been looking for a good fight for a while."

As the two separated from each other Kisame was the first to move taking a swing only for Lee to duck then block as a leg went for a kick to his chest. Wrapping his arm around the appendage Lee grabbed it tight before slamming an open palm to his gut sending the swordsman back a few feet.

"Not bad at all, If we weren't enemy's I'd try to recruit you." As he went for another swipe but found Lee grab it with his bare hands. Grinning like a mad man only to gain a look of surprise and fear as the blade didn't draw blood. They stood there for what appeared like hours before Lee grabbed the sword with both hands then using his strength he began to swing Kisame around and around and around making the swordsman hang on for dear life.

"AHAAA, DANG BRAT STOP BEFORE I PUKE!" Kisame yelled as he was starting to get dizzy before Lee let him go, and let him go he did as he went flying strait up. Kisame was disoriented before he heard Lee below saying something.

"KA-ME-HA-ME" looking down to see Lee gathering energy in-between his hands before shoving them forward with a loud yell of "HAAAA" as the blast neared him Kisame's last thought was '_CRAP.'_ Chuckling to himself, Lee looked at the dust that was falling before shouting to the heavens

"GUY-SENSEI, I HAVE DEFEATED A FOE THAT GAVE OUTHERS TROUBLE, NOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY FOR ALL TO SEE." As he thought about his victory his mind wandered to a certain ramen stand owner's daughter before a blush adored his face. '_I can't wait to see my ramen-hime again'_

**Sasuke vs. Sasori and Deidara**

Sasuke landed in a clearing followed by the art lovers. Deidara was the first to start as he created a couple of clay birds to try to distract him. Dodging to the side only to jump back as a tail slammed into the ground in front of him. Smirking he grabbed the appendage before using it like a whip, swinging Sasori's body around like Lee did Kisame then gave a grunt as he threw him at Deidara forcing the bomber to dodge to the side only to receive a punch to the face from a mean right-hook.

Growling Deidara yelled, "That's it kid you're going down" before pulling out a giant clay bird turning it into a giant explosive the size of a boss summoning. Sasuke paled before taking off directly at the bomb, grabbing it by the head he gave it a good chuck away from anyone in the area allowing it to go off safely.

Growling Deidara went to grab some more clay only to find both clay pouches gone; confused he looked around only to see Sasuke holding the pouches. Chuckling then dodging to the left as a spear of iron sand came out of nowhere forcing Sasuke to let go of the bags. Looking over to the source finding a life size puppet and a kid with Red hair wearing the black cloak and red clouds on it.

"So is this what you really look like Sasori my man, not bad."

"It has been awhile since someone broke my puppet and forced me to use this body, you are good but your luck ends here boy."

Chuckling Sasuke gathered energy into his hands before saying, "say goodbye to your puppet because it's going straight to pieces" then chucking said energy ball towards the two. The following explosion took out Deidara's left arm and Sasori's puppets entire body. Growling in annoyance Deidara saw the condition of his body and knew neither could beat this guy, he decided to go out with a bang. Grabbing his bags he takes of the remainder of the cloak before he grabbed the string that looked like it was over his heart. Pulling the strings to reveal another mouth that swallowed some clay Deidara started to scream as his veins grew, "YOU CAN RUN BUT IT WONT HELP, THIS BOMB WILL COVER A TEN MILE RADIOUS AND EVEN YOUAREN'T FAST ENOUGH TO EXCAPE IT. I FINALLY WIN YOU OVERZELOUS UCHIHA SCUM. HAHAHAH"

Taking off in the direction of his brother as fast as possible Sasori looked at his partner and thought _'you maroon you were supposed to use that after I got out of range'_

**BOOOOOM**

**WITH ITACHI**

The explosion woke him up as he was trying to recover from his wounds, hearing panting behind him he looked to see his brother with what appear to be scorch marks as steam was coming off his shoulders.

Itachi asked with concern, "You alright little brother?"

Sasuke looked up and said with a annoyed look, "You never said the bomber could self-destruct you jerk."

Laughter could be heard as the two looked over at Lee rolling on the ground, he continued as Itachi started followed by Sasuke. When the three finally calmed down enough they started their trek back to konoha, back home.

Once they did however they ran into Tayuya and the first thing out of Itachi's mouth was hime, of course Lee and I have never let him live it down.

END FLASH…

Looking at his brothers downed figure he asked, "You opened your mouth and inserted your foot again didn't you big brother?"

Standing up he groaned and replied, "Not really, we started out our normal conversation then she said something and I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I know I'm flying through the front door, I think she may be on that time of the month but do say anything."

Unfortunately she heard him as a frying pan up side the head was his response, turning to Sasuke she asked in a sweet voice, "You don't thing my hips are big do you Sasuke?" Gulping he shook his head and kept his mouth SHUT because he was not ending up like his brother. "Good." As she walked over and grabbed his feet before pulling his prone body back in the house, was a sad day as Itachi's screams and pleading for mercy were heard all over the village for the rest of the day.

Walking toward the training grounds Sasuke also thought about Naruto and his tale about bringing back the new Hokage Tsunade by challenging her to an arm wrestling match, he chuckled lightly at that memory as the woman was still yelling at him for telling everyone that.

As Sasuke turned for the custom training area that they setup years ago he knew something wasn't right as he saw a lot of people there. Seeing Naruto he walked over to him and asked, "What in the world are they doing here dobe, this is our training field."

Sighing he replied, "Grandma decided that team 7,8,10 and team Guy need to be trained in the ways that we trained. Apparently someone let it slip that our training grounds were the best place to practice (As he glared at Lee who was looking sheepish)."

"I'm sorry but Guy-sensei asked me where I learned all this and he asked me if there was a special place to train and I can't lie to him, I'm sorry."

Sighing Sasuke said, "Fine, but if they're going to train here then they do it on our terms, no exceptions."

Nodding in understanding the three turned to the team's and said, "Alright listen up because I will not repeat myself, the training grounds behind you is the only one that we have added the stipulation to."

Kurenai Yuhi the jonin sensei of squad 8 asked, "What kinds of upgrades did you put in there?"

Kiba Inuzuka said in an arrogant way, "Who cares, if the three of them can take it so can I" before he began to walk toward the training area. However the minute he entered he immediately face-planted creating a crater with his body. Gasps were heard all around before a chuckle was heard as Naruto said, "Well, we tried to warn him, you see the best training for our ancestors were gravity training so all around the field we put mass gravity seals and the farther you go into the field the stronger they are. Kiba there just entered before be reduced the field because right now it's at 30X earth's gravity."

Everyone was wide-eyed as they heard this; Asuma Sarutobi was the first to recover and asked, "How long are you going to train the genin here boys?"

Chuckling Naruto responded, "Well in order to know that you need to know some things first, First is that Sasuke, Lee, Shikimaru, and me are all Chunin (gasp, and congratulations from everyone followed by smiles). Second is that this training is NOT just for the genin, but Jounin as well." Their reactions were priceless, Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth, Kurenai had a gob smack look on her face and Kakashi dropped his book, the only one who wasn't shocked was Guy who was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Seeing as he was about to go into one of his rants Sasuke said, "From this day on, you lot belong to us and that includes you jounin as well. So what are you waiting on let's get in there and train."

Everyone had one thought '_were going to die'_

**(A/N: yay I finished, so what did you think good, bad, or so so. Then next chapter will be the trip to Snow country and this time Sakura will be a little bit more helpful from the movie roll. I'm also running a pole about my other fick A thief in the ninja ranks and I'm trying to think of a good pairing to put with naruto and I don't want him with anyone in Konoha so I'm going to poll it and let you decide.**

**Narutenten08 Out Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo back again for the next installment of Dragon's comeback, I know and sorry for not update'n sooner but I didn't have any muse so I have been reading different stories from different author's as well as rereading some classic favorites of mine before I started to write. Anyway I have decided to forgo the snow country arc and do a little more explaining on different parts of the story, now back to the show… sorry story.**

**Chapter 5: Beauty and the Monkey…Ape…what ever?**

For the past week the combined teams of 7,8,10 and Guy have been feverously training in the gravity training ground. We currently find on Might Guy and his boy Rock Lee going through their normal routine.** "**COME NOW LEE WE MUST KEEP OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHT" said guy to his protégé as they began their laps around the village.

Off to the side Naruto and Sasuke was watching this with an eye-brow twitch every once in a while. Naruto turns to Sasuke and says "We tried to break him but he still won't quit that SPRING TI…" "Finish that sentence and you get to play with Anko for the rest of the day." Sasuke said to his little brother figure with an extreme annoyance in his voice.

Ever since the Hokage found out that they could purge the curse seal that was Orouchimaru's hickey, She had them intently remove it from the sannin's former apprentice and the woman has not let ether of them forget it. "Ok, Ok man it's not like it was going to be as annoying as them."

Huffing his annoyance Sasuke decided to go to another part of the wood's to train.

As he left Naruto decided to go further to train in his new Blitz Ball attack he has been working on for a while now. Walking off in another direction Naruto is startled a little bit when he hears grunting followed by a string of curses. Curiosity getting the better of him he began to follow the curses to see who is in this part of the training ground.

As he approached he saw a girl with brown hair tied up in twin buns, watching her try to throw a set of kunai only for them to miss. Smirking to himself he continued to watch her train and couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Watching her long slender arms as well as those shapely long legs, Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't notice that the girl he was admiring had seen him and couldn't stop the blush that came to her face. Getting a grin she put a little more umph in her throw's to allow him view of her so she could get him latter.

"Like what you see because if you don't stop in the next second you'll find yourself without every mans pride and joy" she said as that seem to have the trick to knock some since into him to understand he was caught but the look on her face said it all.

Chuckling Naruto replied "but the view is so nice, do I have to" he replied in an almost childlike fashion that seem to do the trick by the blush that she now sprouted.

Giving a halfhearted glare at the muscle bound blon…wait since when has he had red hair, taking a closer look she blushed at the ripped arms as well at the six pack torso.

As if reading her mind Naruto replied "The blond hair was always part of the illusion that was on me, the reason that I had blond hair was to keep people from saying the red was for the kyuubi, but after the council found out that I have the sharingon that can be passed on to my children they have been more pro that con as of late" finishing with a sad smile.

Seeing the redhead like this was too much and before she knew it she was hugging the man. The two stayed like that for a while before Tenten realized what she done and jumped back with apologies while Naruto had a blush while chuckling sheepishly. Averting his eyes Naruto spoke "So you want to grab a bite I know this awesome ramen stand."

Smiling at the red head she gave a nod and went to gather her things only to find Naruto gathering them for her. Chuckling at his antics she walked with him towards the village. "I'm tenten by the way." "Naruto, nice to meet you."

**AT THE RAMEN STAND**

Naruto and tenten trekked towards the stand, but the sight they saw sent Naruto into a frenzy, there was Ayame and Lee but that wasn't the part that ticked Naruto off it was the fact that Lee had Ayame sitting on his lap in a heated make out session.

**"LEE"**

Turning around Lee came to see a sight of Naruto red hair gaining a gold hue, swallowing the lump in his throat Lee slowly began to leave the stand but for every step he took Naruto was one step with him.

"Now Naruto, calm down before you do something that both of us will regret."

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOUSE THAT TOUCH MY SISTER."

"I REGRET NOTHING" "AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL", and so the chase was on as Lee took off like a rocket followed by a raging over protective brother.

At the stand Ayame was blushing like crazy as Tenten walked up with a sweet smile that Ayame knew just spelled trouble for her. "So you and Lee huh well normally I would go into overprotective sister mode like naruto just did to lee BUT I think you would do the same to me with Naruto so, truce?" Looking at the outstretched hand the two shook but not before Ayame said you bread his heart and you will not live to regret it as she twirled a carving knife over her fingers.

A look of understanding went through both girls, mess with ether of their boys and the other will hurt you. The tense moment was broken by an explosion followed by two shouts of "DARN YOU BROTHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME." Following that was a shout of "MY CABBAGES."

A/N: done well for now and it wasn't what you all thought I would be but it's getting hard to come up with stuff that others haven't already come up with but I will still write as long as fanfic is free, by the way I am going to be putting up a poll or two so if you want to know what please visit my home page as well as to ANYONE THAT WANTS TO TAKE WHAT I STARTED WITH YOU MAY TAKE IT AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN BUT PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU ARE SO I CAN SEE WHERE TO IMPROVE MY STORIES

PEACE NARUTENTEN08 OUT!)


End file.
